


The Moon and The Sun

by legendary_train_master



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendary_train_master/pseuds/legendary_train_master
Summary: A myth of deities and creation, of hurt and love. Of the Sun and Moon. (TW: The Girl is not treated nicely, though the details are vague and not graphic.)
Kudos: 2





	The Moon and The Sun

She looked at him like he was the sun, burning her and all around her, oblivious to the pain caused, shown as only a god that did no wrong, and provided light for all.

And he looked at her like he looked at the moon, reflecting his light off of her, full of imperfections and wounds, controlling the tides, and in a way: fate.

The story goes that he found her, and she indeed fell for him. Just as the sun shone to the moon, and so it mimicked the giant star from then on.

Happy it was, for a time.

* * *

As the sun shone with light, it was also a dangerous flame. It burned and blazed and blinded, showed no remorse or a care; it wasn’t human after all.

And he... was the same. He acted not as a human, but as a terrible fire. 

She was hurt over and over, bruised and beaten. He casted doubt on her, no, she was not a person, she was an object.

And yet... 

Her light shone softly, a reflection of his. She learned only that he were to help her, to fix her, she just had to trust and believe he could do so; for disproving him only lead to the consequence of hurt. 

The light may not be her own, but it was different than the one he showed. He may have hated that, but there was no way to change it.

She used what little freedom she had to help, the tides were in her favour. The sea, the ocean, at her command.

Due to this she spent all she could on helping the world, flora and fauna which she saw the beauty in, the life she had sought to protect.

He had neither cared nor noticed the acts of love she had expressed to both the universe she cultivated, and to he himself, whom had charmed her at first, and attempted to destroy her later on.

Despite his horrid acts, she could only see the positive, like she had done with her own creation.

She saw how his light sustained for her plants.

How his warmth comforted the lives she cared for.

How they were fascinated by him, adoring him and how he helped them.

She did not see how he hurt, how without the layer of protection her world had he would’ve destroyed it all long before.

She pretended not to blame him for the bruises, for the insults, for how she was ignored in favour of him.

How the ones that she had watched grow had rejected her, and ignored her presence in favour of his.  
  


And he? He was still selfish, still absorbing the praise from the subjects that were not his, still hurting all and letting her take the worst of the hit, still burning brightly with vigour and passion and hate that was so palatable that it hurt all that got close, fuelling the flame because they only loved him from far away.

He did not pause to think, he did not try to reason, he only felt anger at those he had hurt for being so weak, and pride for being the self proclaimed star of the universe.

This was far from the truth, he was brash and didn’t care for others, and there were many more powerful, more caring than him. 

He believed he was the best, but he was the worst. Many a times he lashed out and set ablaze the decency he thought he had. He was disgusting, a scum of reality; yet he was rewarded, and none can say he was truly evil because he helped people, he couldn’t be a total villain. 

She thought she would never be worthwhile, never be anything but a reflection to him; some of the scars he’s gave her have never truly faded away, reminders that she was thought of never being good enough. He led her astray, and she was betrayed by the things the cared for most, but some remembered her presence, and showed her how they cared.

Little ones from a place far away, being her company on some lonely days. They couldn’t match up to him, but they did what they could to keep her in memory, in life.

And few, her creations. Ones that preferred the quiet rays of moonlight at night compared to the blistering heat of the day. They couldn’t shine like the little stars, but they loved and remembered her nonetheless. They thanked her for keeping track of the water that flowed, the plants that had grown. 

She was their mother, and they were her children.

Like the moon, she was not big, or strong. She was a quiet force that kept her life, love, and creation flourishing; despite how he had hurt her and how most shunned her in shadow.

And he was like the sun, hurtful with a temper. Yet his heat and light attracted praise. Those who got too close burned, but he did not care. He only cared for himself, and his image.

A cruel twist of fate brought them together, it was a story of pain and loss; a one sided tale where she was struck down and he rose, and yet even after that, she loved him. 

Again and again, he would hurt, and yet she persevered. She held on, not for herself, and eventually not for him...

But for hope.

For her creations.

For her love.

She would hold on to the end of time, if she just loved.

Fate did not grant her that, she would die loving, she would die watching her world once more, like the moon would circle the Earth.

And if destiny showed through, it would be because he had enough, and wanted to break her spirit once and for all, like the sun exploding in a burst of light, having done all it could to survive.

* * *

But now is not the future. 

Now she was holding on, bruised and imperfect, but with a heart that shone her own light.

While he was still bright, burning and hurting, thinking his light was stronger, that he was the one who deserved love.

She was the moon, and he was the sun.

She had been hurt, and he had not.

Yet neither were evil, none could truly be. 

And they were both still here.


End file.
